Emotionless, So It Seems
by Haze189
Summary: The before story of Haze's Jewel. Haze, a quiet yet polite, shields all his emotions through an emotionless expression which makes him look unsociable. Jewel is quite the opposite of that. She is a jolly and popular girl at school. They happen to meet... again. OCxOC
1. The Savior

-Emotionless, So It Seems-

* * *

A boy awoken his name… _Haze_.

* * *

I'm that 16 year boy who moved back to his home town.

"Is it him?" said a voice.

* * *

-Haze POV-

* * *

As I awakened in my azure room, my clock read "7:47am Saturday Aug 18".

"I wonder how`s today is going to end?" I thought "I'm might find Jewel here."

I arose from my sky blue bed, fixed the cover and headed towards the showers with a dark teal striped towel. Finish with my hot morning shower; I grabbed a pair of navy blue jeans, a simple red tee shirt and black Nike socks. I supply my simple goldfish with food, I never named him, but it has been nine since I acquired it. I was out the door.

I check if my mom is still sleeping and of course she is. However, she keeps shuffling in her bed a bit too much.

"She's moving a lot," I whispered, "I wonder what she is dreaming about."

I dismissed that from my head, and now descending on the light and dark brown contrasting steps of the stairs. I toasted two pieces of bread, cooked some silvery and golden eggs and fried some ruby-red bacon. All together I made a noble savory piece of morning breakfast, a sandwich.

"It is perfect," I thought

I grabbed my sleeveless hoodie sweater, an emerald apple, my thick art book, my reliable pencil and my black sack. I put my jacket and my black and green sneakers on, and put everything else in my sack. With that I was out the door for my morning hour jog.

At the same time I heard a female yell "Love you, mom and dad!"

"Bye, have a great time at the mall. Love you too," a sweet, loving voice, which could only be my mom.

"Bye," I said and with that I was out the coffee colored timber double-doors. I was standing between two tall olive bushes. I looked at my clothes. My outfit consisted of a pure dark teal tank top, and a pair of sapphire skinny denims. I had a pair of black and pink shoes. To finish it off, I had a digital wristwatch and a pink droplet necklace. The jewel read "I`ll remember forever."

I started an eternal memory of mine.

"I Love This Beach!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I Love It, I love It, I love It!"

Energetic, I ran across the sand. I ended up falling onto a lone boy.

"I am so, so sor-" I started nervously and bashfully**,** but then he cut me off.

"Nah, I wanted to bump into you," the boy chuckled, "But for real it`s alright."

We both looked up. I met his gazed with his warm, soft maple eyes. He gazed at my endless cerulean eyes. We leaned a little closer. A horde of camera flashes went off. All my relatives applauded and giggled at us. He and I both turn to a deep red. He looked at my family then back at me and smiled. He helped me up to my feet. We sat down next to each other. Afterward, mostly him, my family started bugging us.

"Hey what`s his name?" said a voice.

"Yea, what`s his name?" added another voice pleading me to tell.

The boy looked at me and said tranquilly and smoothly "I`m Haze."

"I`m Jewel," I said looking at him.

"So you just met him?" my family asked.

"Yeah," I answered turning a tad pink.

The next day, I met with Haze again. Suddenly, he pulled my arm to a jewelry shop on the beach. He went to the cashier and gave him money. The cashier gave him a shiny jewel with metal chains. Haze looked at me and had a cute smile on his gorgeous face. Haze came up to me, along with the jewel in his hand. He released his hands and came to me was the most stunning locket in the world. I looked at him.

"Um… do want me to help you put it on?" he asked.

"Um… ok," I said timidly whilst turning a tad pink again.

At first the jewel was chilly but instantaneously when he finished, it felt like it was giving off warmth.

"Tha-thank you for everything," I said quietly.

I ended the everlasting memory of mine and looked at my wristwatch

"Dang it, I'm going to be late!" I yelled and ran off.

"Red," I hollered, "Green!"

I was half way there and I tripped something like an idiot.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," I repeated in my head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

A firm hand pulled me before I fell.

I helped up a girl.

"She looks nice, I wouldn't mind her around," I thought.

I was a few inches taller than her so she looked up.

"Cute," I quietly repeated a few times.

Then I notice she was gazing at me and was mumbling something. I cleared my throat.

She shook her head and said "I'm so, so sorry."

"Was I suppose to say something?" I pondered on.

She looked at me, my face emotionless. My mom says if I wear my normal face too much I look unsociable, and a little angry.

She shook her head again.

She stuck her hand out and said "I'm Jewel."

"Again should I say something? Wait Jewel," I wondered.

"Is this guy stupid or something?" I thought about

I pulled back my hand, embarrassed. I walked away.

"I should stay away even if he was gorgeous," I said in my head

"Hey, pretty girl," a voice spoke.

"What!" I started but then he grabbed my arm and hauled me away.

He covered my mouth. All that came out was a muffled noise. In my mind, I repeated in my head what is he going to do to me? Tears started to explode out my eyes.

Next thing I knew I heard a blow and a thump. Then one guy was on the floor and another person standing next to him. Also, I recognized I was in some other person's arms in a shady, nasty, and just plain nasty alley. He put me down and I noticed my tears had dried out. Another person charged at the guy who saved me. However, he just leaned away and elbowed him in the stomach. The other person helped up the person who hauled me away.

He yelled with an evil and confident smile, "NO ONE GOING TO BE THE HOODIED HERO TODAY!"

The guy, who again hauled me away, launched himself at the guy who saved me but with a knife this time. However, he dodged him, and hit him with his elbow. Two people on the floor, all were knocked out cold.

"L.O.L," I thought, "This guy is good."

I looked up to realize it was the same guy from before.

"Stay away from me!" I shrieked.

He backed up and put his hands up. After few moments, he took his hood off and came was his attractive, handsome face.

"I'm not going to do anything," he said.

"I'm Haze, nice to meet you and no problem for everything," he said.

"What?"I said realizing what he was doing.

"Wait Haze," I thought.

"Are you-" I started.

At the same time two figures popped out of nowhere on the roof. Followed by a third one came looking like some kind of shadowy, blob thingy. I looked at Haze, and he was confused too. Afterward they laughed wickedly and evilly. Then the darkness thing one jumped off the old roof into Haze.

* * *

This is the story before my other story, Haze's Jewel. I was kinda bored and thought of this. So what you readers think? Haze a nice day!


	2. The Special Escort

Emotionless, So It Seems

* * *

-Jewel Pov-

* * *

Haze just stood there. He was staring at the wall, his amber eyes, lifeless. I think I saw his chest stop moving. Haze froze and looked like a human doll. I never want to see that again. The two figures vanished by the time I looked back. I wish this was my imagination.

I said softly, but still shaken from before "Are you alright Haze?"

Haze shook his head and said "… Shouldn't you call the police?"

I would of have laughed but something that thing was still giving me the Goosebumps. Then I saw a pitch-black aura around Haze. However, you could only see was some kind of dragon eye where his right eye was suppose to be, I think. Then "it" was gone.

Haze and I were at the police station being asked questions.

"No sir, we didn't see anything weird," I said and with that we were done.

My mother and my father hugged me tight like a snake coiling a chubby rat.

"You're alright," my parents repeated a few times.

"No thanks to that guy," I pointed at Haze, "That's Haze."

My mom looked at me, then my dad and walk over to Haze.

* * *

-Haze POV-

* * *

"Hi, I'm Jewel's mother," Jewel's mother said to me.

She sounded just like my mom, sweet and loving. I started to think about my mom. I wonder what is she is doing. Then Jewel's mom waved her hand in front of me.

"Sorry," I said.

"So, anyways I was wondering if you could accompany my daughter to school," she said.

"Sure," I spoke softly.

Then Jewel's mom looked at me oddly. She looked like she was in a deep thought.

"Haze, umm," I heard her whisper, strange, I decided to ignore that.

* * *

-Jewel POV-

* * *

As I awaken in my ruby room, my clock chimed and read "5:50am Friday, Aug 25." I took a pink towel into the bathroom and took a shower. I got my hot pink tank-top, a pair of jean shorts and simple pink socks. I grabbed a light black short sleeve sweater. With that I was out my cherry flowery door.

I ate some flaked cereal with some vanilla milk. I grabbed my backpack and put on my black and pink shoes. I checked my watch early. I started to think about Haze.

My mom called out, "You sure are up early today."

"Are you thinking about that boy again, Jewel?" she questioned.

"No… yeah," I called back, turning pink.

"Well then, you're going to love me," I heard my mother yelled.

"I gotta go mom, Love you Mom, Dad," again with that I was out my double doors.

"What did my mom mean about _You're going to love me,_?" I pondered on.

I stopped at the stop light and saw a figure looking at the ground.

"Oh My God, Haze is waiting for me!" I of course didn't say out loud.

I walked up to Haze and said "Why did you wait here for me?"

* * *

-Haze POV-

* * *

I answered "Your mom asked me to and I accepted."

Jewel look like she was disappointed, but then said "When?"

"At the police station," I answered.

"Any who, who taught you to fight like that?"

"My dad."

"Was he in the army or something?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"The army."

"So… Are you going to escort me or what?"

"Yea."

Jewel's right arm interlocked with my left arm as we walked away. She looked annoyed and upset for some reason.

"Why is he giving me four words answers," I thought angrily, "Why Won't You Talk?"

We were at the bus stop and Jewel's unlocked my arm and sat away from me. Did I do something wrong? I decided not to ask because might make things worse but still I ending up asking.

I asked Jewel, "Did I do something wrong?"

Before she could respond the bus came. Then all turned black.

The next thing I knew was in a peaceful meadow. Then, I knew Jewel in some guy's arms. He laughed wickedly. I recognized that laugh; Judgment.

"Took you long enough," Judgment spoken with thunder in his voice.

"So this is your woman," he spoke mockingly, "Oh, what are you going to do- Nothing!"

Jewel flinched at Judgment's tone. I saw her eyes dead. That's what torn my insides. Angry was growing inside me.

"Darling, your Haze is going to Die!" same tone but this time with more thunder.

The morning sky turned into the black night sky. All I could see was my aura and Judgment's colorless aura. The winds were picking up tempo and reaching about 175mph. Trees were wiping out of the earth. Volcanoes' ignitions could be heard all over the place. Ice was being created then fracturing like glass. Clouds were shooting rain and lightning bolts. The ground under me was being wiped apart. Water ways were flushing into the now sinister sky. Tornadoes were being created by water, wind, lava, lightning, earth, ice, black matter and largest chaos matter. All of a sudden, clouds spat amethyst liquid around Judgment and I, and leaving a gap of black radiance in this commotion of Judgment's/Prime power.

"This isn't like you Judgment," I spat coldly.

"Your right, catch," Judgment/Prime laughed whilst throwing Jewel at me.

Jewel was flung into my arms, and she looked at me with her cold dead eyes say "Who The Heck Are You! Get away from me!" Jewel's eyes torn at my guts because she now despised me. I place Jewel on a non-melted rock.

"I'm sorry," I spoken gently and softly, almost a whisper.

My eyes watered in the same tone I said, "This is all my fault."

I almost wanted to cry, I don't why! My eyes turned themselves dead and lost almost immediately. I saw her eyes soften a little.

"Get ready!" Judgment/Prime yelled snapping me to reality.

"…"

My harsh tone, my nothing tone, my cold side.

I flashed right next to him and punched Judgment/Prime in the face. He tried to punch but I grabbed his fist. Surprised me and used his other fist to punch me in the gut. We traded blows and then I summoned a sword from thin air. I shot a weird colored blast at him. He brought both hands in front of him and too shot an unknown colored blast. Our explosion started, and then started explosion after explosion. My power trying to overcome Judgment power and Judgment's/Prime's power trying to overcome mine. All of a sudden, a yellow shard goes through everything I throw at him. The shard hits me like a wrecking ball. I plummet down into oblivion and I see Grave flying towards me. I smile weakly and Grave caught me. I also see Grace trying to calm down Jewel.

"I wonder what she's going through right now," I ponder on.

Grave sets me on the still tearing earth. I grab the shard or at least I try to. My skin darkens on my hand. I get up and put my hood on. The shard vanished off my chest.

I'm still Haze, I am the one to control me, not evil, not no shadow, not nobody, and not Judgment/Prime ever.

I stand up. I strengthen my aura. I look up to the sky. I let cold, harsh power flow past and into emptiness space. I let myself believe. I let myself be powerful. I let myself fight… Judgment/Prime.

I teleported right next to Judgment/Prime, and I punched him hard enough to break his shining armor. I fight him down. I blast everything I got. Judgment/Prime plunge down and hits the earth with a mini mushroom explosion. I met up with "the monster." I hold Judgment by the collar of his armor, and set him down. I drain his energy, he holds no more power. He is just Judgment/Prime like I am still Haze.

Judgment/Prime started shaking. He gets engulfed by darkness.

"…"

Judgment/Prime laughs grimly, coldly, and evilly. 'Damn you Fusion,' I of course did not say out loud. Judgment shakes even further. I see a girl flying to Judgment's side.

"Please help him, please," Aria pleaded. Aria is a compassionate pale girl with long soft black hair. She's wearing a clingy black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Aria is like Judgment's/Prime best childhood friend. This time Aria followed Judgment/Prime around but it's usually the other way around.

I was never a person to say no.

"How do I _help him_?"

"I don't know, but can you please help him," I nodded.

The power I drained from Judgment/Prime, I let flow back slowly to him. I started by giving back Judgment's power. Then suck in the still engulfing darkness around Judgment/Prime. Judgment/Prime laughs fades away and he faints. The girl ran to his side again whilst holding his hand.

"Thank you," Aria said.

The darkness started to engulf me. I am a shadow puppet.

* * *

Was that a good fighting scene? I don't think so. Any ways Have a nice day! Oh and i looked at some of my stories and I typed Haze a nice day! lolz


End file.
